


My Life, My Decision

by Starkkinq



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Blind Character, Breakup, Character Death, Character Development, Cute, Dissapointment, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff, Half-Siblings, Hot, Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Popularity, Romance, Science, Siblings, Step-parents, Technology, Voilence, adrien agreste - Freeform, expections, lovedrama, mature - Freeform, original - Freeform, personal issues, popstar, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkkinq/pseuds/Starkkinq
Summary: This story is about a girl who has had a few difficulties in her life. Her childhood was pretty much a ball of chaos, but now things have changed. After losing her mother, Emily Telestion one of the biggest technologists in Australia, Robin decided to follow her footstep and become better. Her road to success is quite a rollercoaster with love, hate, misunderstanding, including becoming the biggest pop star, but also finding the guy that changes her whole life. Join Robin's rollercoaster to success and enjoyment.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	My Life, My Decision

"Hey, loser!" I look to my right and spot this tall guy wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans. He walked over to me with his gang, and they stood in a circle around me. I was scared. They always stood around me and bullied me because I'm overweight and weak. Little nine year old me couldn't do much to protect myself, that was until a familiar car pulled into the parking lot. The boys walked away as a woman walked up to me and bent down to her knees. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" She had that warm smile and beautiful brown calm eyes. I couldn't do much because I was sad, but I nodded, and that was enough for her to understand what had happened.  
...  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Robin, happy birthday to you!" My parents woke me up with a birthday song and served me breakfast in bed. I loved my parents more than anything, and they were always there to support me and cheer me on. "You're finally ten years old Roro" My mom always called me that, but honestly I liked it. "Thanks, mom and thanks, dad" I smiled and opened my present. It was a colorful card with colorful writing. 

Dear Robin, I know your life tough, but still, you keep fighting. I remember when you came to me and wanted to start exercising, and I said that wouldn't be necessary. You insisted on getting rid of that so-called "pig-body." Together we began to do some easy training, and now you've got a body you seem to be very happy with, and I'm glad I could be there to support you. You are now ten years old and finally old enough to go to megazone, which is where we are going to celebrate your birthday today!  
~ Love Mom  
...  
It was Marinette, Nathanial, Dylan, and I on a team, and we were against Luna, Sophie, Tristan, and Lucas. "I know you're in there somewhere." After five rounds of playing, it was just me and Luna left. I spotted Luna and shot her, right after the smoke in the room faded away, and the game was over once again. Once the party was over, my friends had left because their parents came to pick them up. The only one left was Dylan and me, who were waiting for my mom to show up. "How did you like your birthday so far?" Dylan takes my hand while smiling goofily in the rain. I laughed, "I had a lot of fun, but I can't take you seriously with that smile." We both laughed, but little did we know that the laughter would soon end up in tears.  
...  
The machine kept beeping, and I never thought I would be here this early in my life. "Mr. Telestion, could you please with me?" The doctor walked over to my father, and they went into the other room. Dylan and I sat outside because we weren't allowed to go in yet. 

That was until I heard a long beep, and I knew it was over. I burst through the door with the tears streaming down my face, and froze in place. My father stood at the end of my mother's hospital bed, seemingly unable to utter a single word. We stood there staring at each other until one of us broke the trance, and we collided into each other's arms. I sobbed while being unable to process what just happened. I'm holding on to my dad's forearm so tight because if I let go, I feel like I would crumble into the face of the earth. My sore eyes focused on the lifeless body lying in bed. I had just watched my mom die. The care ride home was filled with silence and the unbroken static of the radio. 

The whole night I was riddled with guilt. I couldn't sleep knowing that if my mother had never come to pick me up, she'd never died in that car crash. That's when it hit me; this was all my fault.

I walked downstairs towards my mother's office and found her never to be finished projects in her drawer. I fumbled through her files and mumbled quietly to myself; "I'm gonna be just like you mom, I'm going to follow your footstep as the biggest technologist in Australia!" I was up all night studying her work. I ended up falling asleep at her desk with the papers in my lap.  
...  
"ROBIN! What have I said about all this tech! It's not for girls! You should wear makeup and dresses!" So a lot has changed since my mother's death. I'm now 17 years old, and not to brag, but I've just entered the top 10 technologists in Australia. "Look, Lia, I know I'm not like May and Toby, but this is who I am! So leave me ALONE!" Dad had married another woman, and they got two kids together, and since I'm not Lia's original kid, she treats me, very differently.

There was a smack, and she looked at me with her angry expression. She just slapped me, and damn it hurts a lot. "Don't speak to me like that!" She slams the door as she walks out. Lia has short black hair, she's tall and can be described as a typical bitch. I hate her so much, I wish she could appreciate me for who I am, but that's impossible for her. After my father got married, I decided to do a makeover for my room. You see technology can be like magic; I've gathered so much knowledge. I have two light switches on my wall, switch number one goes to the light, but number two does the makeover, it changes my basic room to my real room. 

My actual room is filled with technology everywhere, and I have these two ravens which are connected to my necklace. Sounds weird, I know, but the thing is, I do love to sing. After the time has grown, I've been at the stage in our city a couple of times. Which means wherever I go, people recognize me. The reason for the necklace is, every time I start singing a song, it doesn't matter which, the ravens will automatically make a melody that matches perfectly to the song I'm singing. Pretty cool right? Anyway, life is pretty different, and now you know some backstory.  
...  
" Ro! What's up with you? You've been late to class so many times now" It's 8.45 am and I missed the first class again. "Well Dylan, I've been up late the past nights working on something pretty cool" He rolls his eyes and kisses me. "Typical Robin," He grins, and I smile. Damn, I love that guy. Even though things haven't been the best between us, I mean we haven't been spending that much time together, and I'm getting the feeling that he might like someone else. Sure he is sweet, and we kiss and all, but I don't feel the spark between us anymore. 

My heart used to beat fast, my body temperature used to rise when we were close, and my min used to spin. I decided to keep those thoughts to myself, cause I could be wrong. I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to a relationship. "What can I say, I love tech" We walk back to the class after the break, and as always I'm the only one who answers the math questions. 

I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he might like someone else. I peeked over at Dylan who was peeking over at Mia, does he have a thing for her? They talk a lot on their phone together, and I've noticed the way he looked at her. Dylan is my best friend, and he would have told me if he like Mia, right? I felt a shiver down my spine, what if Dylan only dates me because he doesn't want to let me down?  
...  
Classes are over, and we walk towards the school gates, where a familiar girl stands wawing at us, along with some blond guy. "Robin!" She shouts and smiles her dorky smile. "Marinette? What are you doing here? and who is he?" She chuckles and hugs me, and I hug back. "Too many questions at a time, typical you. Anyway I'm here for inspiration to some designs I'm doing, and this right here is Adrien, my boyfriend." She smiled, and she seems happy. "Boyfriend, you say," I take out my hand to shake it while introducing my friends and me to Adrien. 

"Well, I'm tired of being at school, so can we please leave this place?" We all laughed, Tristan hate school, so he always wants to leave as quickly as possible once it's over. "You sure haven't changed at all Tristan," he grins, and Marinette laughed at him. We all walked to the mall. "I see that you and Dylan are a thing" I look at Marinette who is watching the boys talking, including Adrien. "Yup, but it's been like ten years, what did you expect?" she chuckles, "point taken, how long have you two been a thing?" I look at Dylan and smiles; I don't want to tell her how I really feel about it, because I don't want to make drama, and it's between him and me.

"We've been dating for about two years now, and I couldn't be more happy about that. You see, all the guys I've been dating have left me after a few months because then they've got what they've wanted from my body. I'm not saying it as a brag, because I'm ashamed of that, but Dylan doesn't want me for my body. That's why I like him, and I don't think I could've met anyone better than him." 

Marinette hugs me, and the guys stop and walk back to us. "You guys, okay?" Adrien asks, and I nod. "Dylan, you better treat this lady like a princess," Marinette said as she let go of me and gave Dylan a death stare along with her dorky smile. We all burst out laughing, "relax Mari, I'm treating her good," Dylan said while taking an arm around my waist.  
...  
We walk past the megazone place. "Why don't we have a battle, like old times?" Marinette looked at all of us and smiled. "I'm in! And I can ask my friends if they'd like to join us," Adrien said while unlocking his phone. After we've paid for an hour, and gotten ready for the game, Adrien's friends show up. "Are we too late to join?" 

Dylan took his arm around my waist, like if he was protecting me from something, or rather someone. "No Kylo, You guys are just on time, we were waiting for you guys." Kylo smiles and Adrien introduces us to his friends. "I can't believe we're about to play megazone with the Robin Telestion." 

I laughed, how cute "Well Devan, you are about to do so, and don't hold back. That goes out to everyone; we are going to beat you all." I clench my fist while saying it and Marinette nods in agreement. "You heard her, let's beat their asses!" Adrien gives us girls a grin while saying it. It was Marinette, Sophie, Luna, Mia, Abigale and I against Adrien, Joey, Devan, Dylan, Tristan, and Kylo.  
...  
The fight was intense, and for some reason, I couldn't stop peaking at Kylo whenever I found him in the room. It was only Marinette and Adrien left, and they sure act as if they hate each other while competing against each other. The fight ended, and the boys won, meaning Adrien shot Marinette.

"That was a lot of fun," Marinette said while walking out of the room with Adrien right behind her. "And we won! Told you girls that we would beat your asses." Adrien gave us a playful smile, and so did the other boys. "Got something you'd like to say to Kylo?" Luna noticed the way I peaked at Kylo, and I blushed, which is rare for me to do. I don't even do that when Dylan flirts with me. "N-no, I d-don't know what you are talking about" I stuttered and blushed even more. Well, this was awkward. 

"Well, I got to go, because I got some tech stuff I need to fix" I looked up at Kylo when he says the word tech. Did he say tech as in technology? Does he work with technology as I do? Looking at Kylo now, made me realize something, he was half-blind. He was a bit higher than me, long brown hair a bit shorter than mine and my hair goes right above my ass. He has hazel brown eyes, and he is fit. He was handsome and was interested in technology just like me; it's like we're meant for each other.

"Well, Robin is super smart and could always help you with whatever problem you got, I mean her entire room is filled with tech everywhere" My daydreaming stopped, and I look at Mia and gives her a death stare. "Is that so?" Kylo looks at me, and boy, my heart was beating fast. "Y-yes" I stuttered again and blushed. He flipped me a card, "call me, and we can talk about it" He winks and smiles at me, right before he leaves. I take the card and look at Mia with a grateful face, that is until I notice the very jealous guy to my right. Shit!. "What the hell!? Since when did you blush?! Not to mention the stuttering?!" Dylan gave me an annoyed and angry face. 

Everyone left, and it was just Dylan, and I left in the room. "I'm sorry..." I felt terrible; I didn't mean to make him jealous or anything. "Sorry?! Is that all you got to say?! For real Robin?! You were practically begging him to kiss you and making out with you. I'm not stupid! I know when my best friend falls in love!" Wait- did he say best friend?

"What do mean best friend?" I looked at him, confused and scared of what he might say. "I mean best friend because I'm breaking up with you! I don't want to date some girl who thinks she can flirt with everyone else!" I saw the anger, but also the disappointment in his eyes. "I- Dylan please, and I don't love him, I don't even know him... So how could you say that? Plus, are you just going to throw our relationship out the window like that?" Now I was furious, I mean, was he going to throw it all away?

"No, I'm not, but I'm not gonna waste it on someone who is in the process of falling for someone else, and honestly I don't blame you. I mean it's not like we are doing many couplely things lately." He smiled at me, but I could see the sorrow in his heart. "I'm sorry, Dylan, but I just don't feel the spark in our relationship anymore. Would you be okay with that? We would still be partners while singing?" He looked down at me; his eyes are cold and dark. "Whatever" I watched him leave, and I'm left alone in the darkroom.

I walked out of the room with tears in my eyes; it was dark outside. It was just past 9.30 pm. Did I just lose my best friend? Please tell me I didn't, I can't have lost him... I put my hands in my jacket pocket and feel something inside. I pulled out a card with a number on it; I chuckled a little. "What a guy" I mumbled to myself, I pulled out my phone and typed in the number.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter and that I will be active at posting more chapters <3


End file.
